Ману 4, Ману-4-тан, Ману 4 тханг, Отвар девясил 4, Манушитан, Ма-ну-бжи-тханг, Ma-nu bZhi-thang
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Ману 4, Ма-ну 4, Мана 4, Ману-4-тан, Ману 4 тханг, Ману Шитан, Манушитан, Ману-шитан, Мана ши тан, отвар девясил 4 ''' '''Manu 4 tan, Ma-nu bZhi-thang, ma nu bzhi thang Ма-ну-бжи-тханг མ་ནུ་བཞི་ཐང༌ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: ma nu bzhi thang / THL TRANSCRIPTION: manu zhitang DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY RR 89. TMC 28 (57). BT 4v.6, 6v.6, 7r.5. BP 170.2. Манү-4, ma-nu bzhi sman-thang gcig, མ་ནུ་བཞི་སྨན་ཐང་གཅིག།, ши мен-тан чик, chi-tung, “Decocção de Elecampane 4”, she-thung, ‘Decoction of elecampane 4’, ‘Elecampane Four’, «Противовоспалительный настой из четырех компонентов на основе корней и корневищ девясила высокого Inula helenica для лечения Эпидемического Жара, болезни Bad- kan smug-po и полнокровия». текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание к Варианту 2, см. Дозировка состава. Ма-ну-бжи-тханг Составитель: А.Кособуров 137. Транслитерация: Ма-ну-бжи-тханг Пропись: ма-ну 150, канда-ка-ри 250, слэ-трэс 120, сга-скйа 50 4 Показания: увеличение крови в печени, боли в печени, колющие боли в верхней тела, покраснение глаз, “незрелый” жар римс, “пустой” жар, болезни бад-кан-скйа, бад-кан-смуг-по, жар в верхней тела, колющие из-за “возбуждения” крови и т.п., а особенно это лекарство “доводит до созревания незрелый” жар римс 9 Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Девясил - 4. Отвар Краткий рецептурник тибетской медицины. Составитель: С.Сидоров Девясил - 4. Вариант 1 Отвар (1) Тибетское название: Ma-nu bZhi-thang Сила: «Этот Отвар доводит до созревания Жар от инфекций (римс), лихорадку, устраняет белую и лиловую Слизь (bad-kan sKya-po dang sMug-po), боли от Жара и Крови, рекомендован при борьбе Жара и Холода, простуде (чам-па), воспалениях горла». Показания: - доводит до созревания Жар; - сочетанные заболевания; - Жар и Кровь; - борьба Жара и Холода; - воспалительные и инфекционные процессы; - грипп, ангины; - простуженность органов дыхания; - функциональные нарушения желудка. Способ употребления: Делать отвар, принимать до 4 раз в день для мужчин и до 3 раз для женщин. Источники: IV Тантра; Ор. 151; Свет 171; Друге 50; О.Г.117; 325; Аг.1-2л. Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава ---- Девясил - 4. Вариант 2 Отвар (9) Тибетское название: Ma-nu bZhi-thang Сила: «Этот Отвар лечит Жар легких». Показания: - воспаления легких; - простуды с температурой. Способ употребления: Делать отвар, принимать до 2 раз в день. Источники: БАЖ. ---- Девясил - 4 Отвар Слабительный. Вариант 3 Отвар (25) Тибетское название: Ma-nu bZhi-thang Сила: «Девясил-4 Отвар Слабительный. Этот Отвар представляет собой сильное слабительное средство (bShal-sMan)». Показания: - несварение; - инфекция; - слизь и желчь; - гНян (Жар и онкологические заб-ния). Способ употребления: Делать отвар, соблюдая предписания (ванны, размягчение, «ла»), принимать за 6 часов. Источники: IV Тантра; БАЖ Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров Ma-nu bzhi-thang, Девясил-4 Отвар Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус горький, вяжущий, сила прохладная. Не токсичное. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Устраняет страдания, связанные с кровью (давление), Пустой Жар, Серую и Темно-красную слизь (смуг-по). Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Применять с осторожностью. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): phyi-ma ‘phrin-las rgyud. Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.)' ''Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова 'Мана ши тан, ma nu bzhi thang''' (перевод Вадима Асадулина) Мана ши тан №1, མ་ནུ་བཞི་ཐང་གཅིག་, ma nu bzhi thang №1, «Четырёхкомпонентный отвар на основе корней девясила №1». Состав: корни и корневища Inula helenica, Kaempferia galanda, Sophora alopecuroides; древесина Sambucus manshurica. Вкус горький и вяжущий, свойства прохладные. Устраняет заболевания Bad-kan skya po и Bad-kan sMug-po протекающих в виде воспаления или полнокровия (артериальная и венозная гипертензия) от первичного избытка энергии Жара. Применяется при лихорадках после переохлаждения с головной болью, артралгиями, распространённом Жаре Крови с внезапными болями по всему телу, Жаре Слизи и Ветра; доводит до созревания эпидемический, пустой и незрелый виды Жара, открывает поры тела и стимулирует потоотделение. Излечивает головные боли с покраснением глаз, отёком дёсен и языка, носовыми кровотечениями; болезнь gnyan (отёк головы), разновидность болезни yol mo, которая начинается с зуда в области рта, щёк, переносицы, уголков глаз или с любого места на лице, стремительно нарастающего отёка, опускающегося на шею (отёк Квинке, гипертензия ветвей верхней полой вены), собирает яд из верхней части тела. Уменьшает одышку с постоянными болями и вздутием живота из-за полнокровия желудка, печени и диафрагмы (портальная гипертензия), sMug-po Желудка с резкой слабостью, отвращением к пище. Эффективен при чёрной форме болезни 'Bam из-за Желчи и Крови, синюшно- красном, переходящим в пёстрый, как «перья совы», плотном и болезненном отёке стоп (гипертензия ветвей нижней полой вены) с ощущением сильного жара. Успокаивает возбуждение Слизи и Ветра, устраняет боли от воздействия Ветра, пустой Холод, rims кожи, детскую cham pa (легочной rkun), устраняет начало болезни beg ge, эпидемического заболевания с головной болью с рвотой, нарушением сознания, беспокойным сном с сновидениями, общей гиперестезией, исчезновением вкусовых ощущений, летучими болями в мышцах, костях, суставах и пояснице; появлением озноба с «гусиной кожей», горячим на ощупь телом в вечернее время, общим покраснением и сухостью кожи с мелкоточечной красной сыпью; инъекцией склер, фибриллярными подёргиваниями мышц, чиханием, кашлем, появлением красновато-жёлтой и мутной мочи (эпидемический менингит, корь). 0,5-1,5 порошка залить 300 ml холодной воды, упаривать на медленном огне до 200ml, принимать в охлаждённом виде 4-6 раз в сутки за 30 мин. до еды или спустя 1,5-2,0 часа после еды. Возможно применение в виде порошка, запивать горячей водой. MA-NU bZHI-THANG (Ma-nu she-thung) Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) '''96. MA-NU bZHI-THANG (Ma-nu she-thung) - DECOCTION OF ELECAMPANE 4'' Composition Inula racemosa, Rubus idaeopsis, Tinospora cordifolia, Hedychium spicatum' '''Use and Action • infectious febrile disorders accompanied by cold chills and shivering'' '''• opens up bodily pores and induces sweat • preliminary stages of influenza when there are cold chills, headache, and pain in the hand and feet joints'' '''• fever that has spread Dosage 3-5gms twice daily (decoct to 1/3rd water level) [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Ману-4 тханг "Отвар девясил-4" (Ману-шитан) http://www.manla.ru/shop/classical_formulations/manu4/ Состав: Inula racemosa, Rubus idaeopsis, Tinospora cordifolia, Hedychium spisatum. Сущность: слегка прохладная Также как и Норбу-7 помогает в начальной стадии простуды, гриппа, ОРЗ, лихорадки, т.к. доводит до созревания Незрелый Жар, при головных болях из-за высокого давления. Принимать при первых признаках простуды и ещё некоторое время после исчезновения симптомов, чтобы исключить переход болезни в хроническую стадию. Избавляет от похмельного синдрома. Показания: увеличение крови и боли в печени, покраснение глаз, колющие боли и Жар в верхней части тела, Незрелый и Пустой Жары, бадкан скйа и смуг-по. Согласно трактату “Лхан-таб” этот отвар дается как основной предварительный отвар, назначаемый в начальной стадии (стадия незрелого Жара) любой болезни Жара, для собирания и доведения Жара до созревания, считается, что без этого правильным образом излечить Жар невозможно. Также состав также хорошо принимать перед терапией потения (сауна, "5 Амрит"). Противопоказания: индивидуальная непереносимость. Принимать в виде отвара: одну дозу состава залить примерно 2-3 стаканами воды и на сильном огне в большой ёмкости под крышкой минут за 20 упарить примерно до 1 стакана, принять тёплым-горячим при ознобе и прохладным при Жаре. ---- Ману 4 http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Способствует быстрому излечению при инфекционных заболеваниях. Оказывает противовоспалительное действие, снижает высокую температуру, повышает иммунитет. Эффективно действует при всех болезнях органов дыхания, особенно верхних дыхательных путей. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины 1. Уравновешивает Желчь, Слизь и Ветер; 2. Лечит светлую Слизь – отеки; 3. Лечит начальные стадии Смуг-по. Состав: девясил высокий, бузина маньчжурская, софора желтоватая, кемферия галанга. Форма выпуска:пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * бронхит; * трахеит; * пневмония; * простудные заболевания; * грипп; * хронический кашель; * атеросклероз; * ишемическая болезнь сердца; * заболевания суставов; * заболевание кожи; * зашлакованность организма. Применение: Применяется в виде отвара (тана). 1 дозу препарата залить 200 мл воды, уварить до 100 мл. Пить по 1/3 части три раза в день. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью ---- 'Манушитан / Ману-4-тан/ Manu 4 tan'http://asiadiet.ru Состав: девясил высокий, бузина маньчжурская, софора желтоватая, кемферия галанга, стиракс бензойный, шлемник байкальский и др. Термические и др свойства: прохладное, нетоксичное. Применяются в виде отвара (тана) как при остром, так и при скрытом жаре инфекционного характера, повышает защитные силы организма после перенесенного инфекционного заболевания. Используются для очищения крови. Способствуют быстрейшему созреванию жара и полностью подавляют его. Оказывает противовоспалительное действие, снижает высокую температуру, повышает иммунитет. Эффективны при хронических заболеваниях «холодной» крови, таких как бронхиальная астма, бронхиты, заболевания суставов и др. Препараты нормализуют артериальное давление, улучшают кровообращение, выводят токсины и шлаки из организма. Заваривать по 1 пор (2 гр.) в 200 мл воды, принимать препарат утром и вечером в теплом виде через 30 мин после еды, запивать теплой кипяченой водой. ---- 'Ману Шитан'http://podarkidom.ru Манушитан – традиционный тибетский препарат для лечения острых воспалительных заболеваниях, сопровождающихся повышением температуры (инфекционный жар, стеснение в груди, одышка, грипп, ОРЗ, ОРВИ, обострение циститов, геморрой, кишечные колики, спастический колит). Препарат особенно эффективен при простудах. Исключает осложнения после гриппа, не нарушает пищеварение. Оказывает более мягкое действие, чем антибиотики и сульфаниламидные препараты и не имеет свойственных им противопоказаний. Отвар препарата доводит до созревания Незрелый Жар, тем самым быстро приводя болезнь к завершению. Рекомендуется принимать Манушитан в начальной и острой фазе заболевания и некоторое время после его завершения, чтобы исключить переход болезни в хроническую форму. Препарат оказывает оздоравливающее действие на весь организм: наряду с противовоспалительным он обладает также отхаркивающим, мочегонным, потогонным бактериостатическим и кровоостанавливающим эффектом. Состав также хорошо принимать перед терапией потения (сауна, "5 Амрит"). Согласно предписаниям тибетской медицины 1 дозу препарата рекомендуется залить 2-мя стаканами холодной воды и упарить в эмалированной посуде до 1-го стакана. В начальной фазе болезни, когда температура только начинает повышаться, препарат принимают в теплом виде, чтобы не дать жару развиться. Если болезнь уже вошла в острую фазу – отвар употреблять охлажденным. Дозировка: по 1 стакану 1-2 раза (в острой фазе 3-4 раза) в день за 15-20мин. до еды (либо через 1 час после еды) и перед сном. При недостатке времени – 1 дозу залить стаканом кипятка и настоять. Детская дозировка: младенцам – четверть дозы; от года до 7 лет - половина дозы, с 7 лет – 1 дозу.